Saudade
by Lamari
Summary: [AldebaranXMu] Apesar do tempo, ele ainda se lembra. E ainda sente... saudade. [YAOI LEMON]


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Bem que eu gostaria.

**ATENÇÃO: Fic Yaoi com conteúdo Lemon. Em termos práticos: se isso te ofende, não leia! Obrigada!**

**Resumo: **Apesar do tempo, ele ainda se lembra. E ainda sente... saudade.

**-X-X-X-**

**Saudade**

Caía a noite e uma brisa quente soprava cálida, adentrando a casa e acariciando o rosto de seu morador. Era outono na Grécia, mas mesmo assim estava quente, o que involuntariamente trazia um sorriso aos lábios daquele homem. Pois o calor lhe fazia lembrar de casa. Embora tivesse passado pouco, muito pouco de seus 32 anos em sua terra natal, ele ainda se recordava do calor das terras de abaixo do Equador. Casa. Um conceito vago, este. Principalmente para o homem sentado em seu amplo sofá, apreciando um quadro dependurado na parede.

Onde era casa? Era o Santuário em Atenas? Era o Brasil, país onde nascera e que tanto amava? Era a Casa de Touro? A resposta era simples, e ele sabia: casa era onde quer que ele estivesse. Mu. Mu de Áries. Seu melhor amigo, seu parceiro, seu amor. E, infelizmente, naquele momento, não havia mais casa. Não mais. Nada além da saudade. Abençoou sua língua natal, pois ao menos podia dar nome ao único sentimento que povoava seu coração. Sim, saudade. Ninguém melhor do que ele compreendia o significado dessa palavra.

Um barulho tirou-lhe de seus devaneios. Passos correndo pela casa vazia, ecoando nas paredes e ribombando no teto alto. Uma respiração ofegante e uma velha canção bem conhecida, cantada por uma voz muito querida. O dono dos passos entrou correndo na sala, jogou uma pesada mochila em cima da mesa vazia e largou-se no sofá ao lado do morador da casa, que sorriu, encarando-lhe nos olhos.

– Sr. Aldebaran, estou com fome! O treino hoje foi especialmente difícil! – exclamou Kiki aos suspiros. – Será que tem algo para comer aí?

O dono da casa gargalhou. – Kiki, sempre faminto. Impressionante, criatura! E saia já desse sofá. Você está todo suado. Vá tomar um banho, vou ver se arrumo alguma coisa para comermos!

O rapaz prontamente obedeceu. Ele havia treinado arduamente durante um bom tempo. E continuava treinando, sempre. Com uma disciplina de fazer inveja até mesmo a Milo de Escorpião. Apesar de seu jeito brincalhão, era o defensor da Casa de Áries, a primeira casa do Santuário de Atena, e como tal precisava estar sempre alerta. Sempre. Contava com 20 anos, mas ainda parecia um garoto. Jamais perdera o ar de criança serelepe, jamais perdera a fé nas coisas boas. Tinha a capacidade de trazer esperança e alegria aos que amava. Talvez essa fosse uma habilidade natural dos lemurianos, talvez fosse uma faceta que aprendera com seu antigo Mestre. Aldebaran não sabia. Somente sabia que apreciava e muito a companhia de Kiki. E tinha a certeza reconfortante de que Kiki estaria sempre por perto.

Não demorou muito para que o rapaz aparecesse de banho tomado. Kiki não se fazia de rogado, e tinha a Casa de Touro como uma extensão de sua própria. O carinho que sentia por seu defensor era algo que não saberia explicitar em palavras. Amava Aldebaran como uma criança que ama o padrasto bom. E era por isso que estava ali, era por isso que sempre estaria. Não deixaria Aldebaran esmorecer. Nunca.

O Cavaleiro de Touro sorriu ao rever o rapaz. – Muito bom, Kiki. Venha comigo, ajude-me a pôr a mesa! – pediu, guiando-o até a cozinha.

Kiki respirou fundo. – Ora, ora, o que vejo aqui? Peixe assado com molho de maracujá! Está me saindo um cozinheiro de mão cheia, Sr. Aldebaran! – exclamou o rapaz, tentando ao máximo esconder a preocupação em sua voz. Aquele era o prato preferido de seu antigo mestre, e Aldebaran havia aprendido a fazê-lo por conta disso. Suspirou, resignado: a presença de Mu era mais forte ali do que na Casa de Áries. O cheiro do lemuriano ainda estava impregnado nas paredes e nos móveis. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Aldebaran sorriu. Era mais velho, mais experiente, e Kiki nunca conseguira lhe esconder nada. Leu nos olhos do garoto sua preocupação. Por um momento, não soube muito bem o que fazer. Queria explicar, fazer Kiki entender que o que fazia era saudável. Que era apenas uma forma de matar a saudade. Uma maneira efêmera de esquecer-se por um pequeno momento da triste realidade. Uma enganação passageira, um engodo feito para suportar. Mas resolveu calar-se: Kiki era jovem, e talvez não entendesse.

Caminharam silenciosamente até a sala principal. Arrumaram a mesa com capricho, e Aldebaran serviu duas porções generosas, uma para si e outra para seu acompanhante. Comeram sem trocar palavra. A data era especial. A presença de Mu se fazia sentir mais do que nunca. Ambos retesavam-se e abstinham-se de tecer qualquer comentário. Fazia tempo, já. Muito tempo. Mas certas feridas o tempo não cura. Nem mesmo morfina seria capaz de fazer parar de doer. Não havia droga, não havia bálsamo capaz de fazer suportar.

Aldebaran cruzou os talheres por sobre o prato, a comida simplesmente não descia. O gosto se transmutava em sua boca, mimetizando-se no gosto do hálito quente de Mu. E logo o gosto se metamorfoseava em tato, pois sentia as mãos de dedos finos e compridos a percorrer-lhe a espinha. E logo em seguida vinha o som: a voz dele, doce e amada voz, sussurrando-lhe palavras de amor. Mu era assim: sinestesia pura. E não importava quanto tempo havia se passado, Aldebaran jamais esquecera do gosto da boca, do toque da pele, do som da voz. Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um longo suspiro, não mais combatendo as lágrimas que, teimosas, escorriam de seus olhos negros.

Kiki baixou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Era difícil. Sempre era difícil. Levantou-se e deu a volta pela mesa, ficando atrás de seu amigo. Pousou uma mão em cada ombro de Aldebaran e colou o queixo à cabeça do outro. Suspirou. Envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços, e acalentou o rosto de Aldebaran em sua barriga. Permitiu-se chorar também, baixinho. – Eu sei, Sr. Aldebaran. Eu sei. – foi a única frase que conseguiu proferir. Kiki estava triste, e a falta doía. Mas sabia que sua dor não era sequer um décimo da dor de seu amigo.

O taurino aceitou o carinho de bom grado. Era bom não passar aquela data sozinho, talvez não suportasse. Levantou os olhos e encarou o quadro dependurado na parede. Amava aquele quadro. Tinha ali um pedaço de sua vida. O melhor pedaço de sua vida. Na verdade, o único pedaço que realmente valera a pena. – Lembra-se disso, Kiki? – perguntou apontando para a obra. – Pois eu nunca vou esquecer!

-X-X-X-

Fazia um calor insuportável naquela manhã de julho. Apolo parecia ter um prazer quase orgástico em castigar Atenas com um sol inclemente, e Poseidon naquele dia parecia ajudar-lhe, pois nem a leve brisa costumeira soprava das praias de azul forte. Os dois deuses talvez tivessem motivos de sobra para castigarem a cidade: ali era a morada de Atena e seu Santuário. Aldebaran pensou nisso sorrindo, suspirou fundo e continuou a revirar as araras e prateleiras das lojinhas do centro ateniense: nada, nem mesmo o calor torturante do meio dia, o demoveria de suas compras.

Passou cerca de três horas entre lojas de artesanato, roupas e acessórios em geral. A tarde chegava ao meio quando finalmente o moreno se deu por satisfeito. Antes de retornar ao Santuário, achou por bem ir até a praia. Tirou as chinelas que calçava e caminhou despreocupadamente com os pés na água morna. A sensação da água tocando em sua pele invadia seu corpo e fazia com que ele se sentisse puro. Puro, em contato com o que havia de mais belo no mundo dos homens.

Aldebaran era o cavaleiro de Touro do Santuário de Atena. Seu porte alto, de corpo forte e músculos esculpidos pelo duro treinamento que lhe fora imposto desde a tenra idade, complementado por seus olhos negros e sobrancelhas grossas, dava-lhe um ar assustador. Sim, o brasileiro causava medo, impunha respeito. Mas o que poucos sabiam era que, por debaixo daquela tez morena e daqueles cabelos negros, havia um homem que apenas amava a vida. E quase nada para ele poderia ser mais belo do que o dourado do sol tingindo o azul turquesa do mar, mesclando-se em matizes únicos. O moço sorriu, e conscientizou-se de que, embora marcado para sempre com o destino cruel daqueles que lutam pela Deusa, de uma forma estranha ele seria feliz. Enquanto houvesse beleza no mundo, enquanto o mar tocasse a areia nas praias, enquanto as margaridas florescessem nos campos, haveria esperança. E o mundo, apesar de tudo, seria belo.

Terminou o passeio e sentiu-se com as energias renovadas. Calçou novamente as sandálias e dirigiu-se, calmamente, ao Santuário: era seu dia de folga, e ele não teria pressa. Foi assim que resolveu andar por todos os quilômetros que separavam o centro da cidade de sua morada escondida pelos milênios. Como cavaleiro, Aldebaran poderia percorrer aquela distância em centésimos de segundo, na velocidade da luz. Mas não: havia vida, e ele era humano. E foi como tal que caminhou, durante três horas, debaixo do sol que esmorecia aos poucos ao oeste. Observando as pessoas que, envolvidas com suas atividades rotineiras, jamais imaginariam que seriam sempre protegidas por uma deusa e seus paladinos pela justiça.

Adentrou o Santuário escondido sem maiores problemas: conhecia muito bem o caminho, e os guardas, por sua vez, conheciam-no muito bem. Ainda havia sol, e quente: o verão na Europa sempre foi conhecido pelos dias longos. E, à margem do Mediterrâneo, os dias pareciam ainda maiores. Passou pelos alojamentos inferiores, atravessou tudo com calma e um sorriso no rosto. Até que, finalmente, atingiu a escadaria que o levaria à sua casa. Baixou os olhos e levantou-os novamente, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar que Afrodite, nas reuniões douradas, sempre dizia invejar Aldebaran e Mu, os moradores das primeiras casas, os que não precisavam subir intermináveis degraus após um passeio despretensioso pela cidade. Aldebaran e... Mu. O amigo veio-lhe em mente e o taurino abriu ainda mais o sorriso, os dentes brancos surgindo como um belo colar de madrepérolas.

Mu era o melhor amigo de Aldebaran. A confiança entre os dois era mútua e cega. Conheciam-se muito bem, e na verdade Mu era o único que não se assustava com o olhar carrancudo e o corpanzil do taurino, pois sabia que, por debaixo daquele invólucro, havia um homem que prezava a beleza da vida. E Aldebaran era o único que sabia da desconfiança que o ariano tinha em como o Santuário estava sendo conduzido pelo Mestre. Mas, nesse momento, essas eram preocupações esquecidas. De frente à casa de Áries, Aldebaran sorriu e remexeu uma de suas sacolas, tirando de lá um pequeno embrulho.

Inflamou o cosmo, avisando de sua presença, e sentiu o cosmo do amigo a lhe dar as boas vindas. Caminhou pelos cômodos conhecidos daquela que era a única morada do Santuário além da sua que conhecia bem. A casa de Mu era simples, cheia de uma energia única, pacífica. Ali era um dos lugares mais reconfortantes do planeta, ao menos na concepção de Aldebaran. O brasileiro acreditava até que a casa de Áries e seu morador tinham um certo poder de cura, e era para lá que ele corria sempre que se feria um pouco mais gravemente durante um treino ou missão. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o amigo no jardim, de frente a um cavalete e uma tela branca, cercado por potes de tinta óleo por todos os lados. – Boa tarde, Mu. Como está hoje?

O ariano virou-se para ele e sorriu-lhe abertamente. – Estou bem. Trabalhando num novo quadro. E você?

– Estou particularmente feliz hoje! – tornou o brasileiro. – E a tela, ao que vejo, não foi nem começada.

– Sim, ainda não tive a inspiração apropriada. Pintar é um trabalho que exige muita sensibilidade e paciência, meu amigo. Mas, acima de tudo, precisa de inspiração! – exclamou, levantando-se do pequeno banquinho de madeira e tirando do ombro o pano que lá estava pendurado. – Ah, e vejo porque está particularmente feliz hoje! Foi seu dia de compras, é? – perguntou sorrindo.

Aldebaran cruzou os braços, fingindo uma raiva que não tinha. – Está achando que eu gosto de fazer compras, Mu? – indagou, e o ariano fez que sim com a cabeça. O brasileiro sorriu. – Certo, você me conhece muito bem para saber que sim. Mas, veja, trouxe-lhe um presente! – afirmou, pousando as sacolas no chão e estendendo ao outro um pequeno pacote vermelho.

– Um presente para mim? E posso saber qual a ocasião? – tornou Mu, tomando o embrulho das mãos do amigo.

– E um amigo precisa de ocasião para presentear outro? – retrucou Aldebaran. – Vamos, abra.

Mu sorriu e obedeceu a ordem. Dentro do pacote havia uma fita de seda. – Ora, obrigado, Aldebaran.

– Você me permite...? – pediu o moreno, com a mão aberta em direção ao outro. Caminhou em direção ao amigo e este lhe sorriu, entregando-lhe a fita nas mãos. Virou-se de costas para o brasileiro e sentou-se novamente no banquinho, de frente à tela em branco. Aldebaran pousou as mãos grandes e fortes nos ombros de Mu e suspirou. Achava o amigo delicado como uma flor, um ser praticamente etéreo em beleza e justiça. Mas, acima de tudo, amava os cabelos dele. De uma cor completamente diferente, de fios lavanda, os cabelos de Mu eram aos olhos do taurino um elemento surreal, que acrescentava ainda mais beleza àquele ser que já era belo por demais.

Aldebaran, em êxtase, ia tocar nos cabelos do amigo quando deu-se conta de que suas mãos estavam sujas. De que ele estava sujo, suando, pingando em bicas pela casa imaculada do ariano. Afastou-se e devolveu a fita a Mu. – Desculpe-me, estou sujo e suado. Não posso tocar seus cabelos assim, Mu. Não poderia nem ter te tocado assim, desculpe-me. Vou até minha casa. E aceite o presente!

O lemuriano, ao sentir as mãos másculas de Aldebaran em seus ombros, fechou os olhos e retesou-se na cadeira. Fazia já algum tempo que a presença do moreno mexia consigo de uma maneira que ele não sabia definir qual era. Mas sabia que era de um jeito bom. Queria ter o outro sempre perto de si. Por diversas vezes teve vontade de tocar no amigo, de delinear os músculos do outro com as pontas dos dedos finos. E a simples proximidade do taurino fazia sua temperatura aumentar. Ao ouvir as palavras de Aldebaran, Mu não conseguiu esconder sua decepção, e suspirou baixinho, resignado. – Claro que aceito, Aldebaran. Mas vou esperar que você o coloque em mim. – disse sem encarar o moreno nos olhos.

– Certo. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente, eu o farei! – murmurou Aldebaran. – Agora me dê licença. Como disse, estou sujo, e poluindo sua casa. Isso em nada me agrada. Que falta de educação a minha! – complementou e despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ora, Aldebaran, não sou um bibelô que não se possa tocar. Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, tão poderoso quanto você!", pensou o lemuriano ao se ver sozinho novamente em seu jardim. Mas esqueceu-se disso ao ouvir, ao longe, a voz de Kiki gritar "Sr. Aldebaran!", e ter a certeza de que o garoto havia pulado nos braços de seu amigo. Voltou-se novamente para a tela em branco. – Mas e se...? – pensou alto. Sorriu, a idéia vindo, clara, à sua mente.

-X-X-X-

Kiki sorriu amargamente. Separou-se de Aldebaran e levantou os olhos, encarando o quadro que lhes olhava, inquisidor, pendurado na parede. – Claro que me lembro, Sr. Aldebaran! Eu era muito pequeno ainda, mas certas coisas a gente não esquece. Foi o Mestre quem pintou este quadro. Há muito tempo atrás.

O taurino enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e se levantou, dirigindo-se até o quadro. Levou uma das mãos até a tela, os dedos a ínfimos centímetros do quadro, sem nunca tocá-lo. – Faz mesmo muito tempo. E sabe, Kiki, muitos dizem que o tempo cura. Um clichê fácil e barato, uma fala padrão para situações difíceis. Mas não, o tempo não cura. Ele só faz aumentar, faz crescer a _saudade_. – disse, e a última palavra da frase saiu em seu idioma natal.

– _Saudade_? – tornou o mais jovem erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O que é _saudade_?

Aldebaran suspirou, virou-se para o garoto e sorriu. – Bem, Kiki, não é algo fácil de se explicar. O sentimento é universal, mas a palavra que o define existe em apenas uma língua. O português, minha língua. Sabe aquela dor no peito, aquela angústia cortante, que você sente ao se lembrar de algo ou alguém que não está perto de você?

– Sim, um aperto, como se uma mão estivesse espremendo o coração quando a gente pensa no que não está lá. – concordou Kiki. – Isso se chama falta, não é?

– Não, Kiki. – Aldebaran negou, com os olhos marejados. – Isso se chama saudade. Falta você pode sentir de um sabonete, e isso não lhe dói no peito. Saudade é um sentimento único, e é o que você e eu sentimos por Mu. E sempre, sempre vamos sentir.

– Entendo, Sr. Aldebaran. Realmente, ao pensar em Mu, ao lembrar dele, meu peito se aperta, e é como se eu estivesse angustiado sem motivo. Eu não sabia que isso tinha nome.

O moreno riu. – Pois agora você sabe, Kiki! Um idioma foi capaz de dar nome a esse sentimento.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, em negação. – Tem uma coisa que não entendo. Pelo que eu saiba, ao menos foi o que Mu me contou, o Sr. saiu do Brasil muito cedo, acredito que mal falava. Como ainda conhece tão bem o idioma?

– Porque certas coisas, Kiki, a gente nunca esquece. Mesmo que queira... – suspirou, encarando mais uma vez o quadro na parede. – Mesmo que queira... A música que você chegou cantarolando, por exemplo. Sabe que música é? E em que idioma você canta?

O mais jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o alto. Parecia mergulhado em lembranças, em recordações longínquas. – Pra ser muito sincero, não sei que música é essa. Só sei que, vez ou outra, ela surge em minha memória, e eu não consigo não cantá-la. Não sei o que significa, ou se pronuncio as palavras corretamente. Mas é uma melodia que eu gosto muito, e que me traz paz.

O taurino virou-se para o rapaz, e seus olhos brilhavam – Vê? Certas coisas nós não esquecemos, nem que queiramos.

Kiki coçou a cabeça. – Mas que música é essa, Sr. Aldebaran? E se me permite uma pergunta indiscreta, quando Mu pintou este quadro vocês já estavam... juntos?

Aldebaran caminhou de um lado para o outro, olhando para baixo. – É, acho que não fará mal algum se eu contar a ele, não é, Mu? – perguntou para as paredes. – O Kiki já está crescido, e hoje sabe a verdade. Mas talvez seja a hora dele saber tudo. De ele conhecer nossa história. Ao menos assim o que vivemos não morrerá comigo. O que você acha? – perguntou e aguardou uma resposta que jamais viria. Sorriu. – É, sabia que você iria concordar comigo! – exclamou. Virou-se para o garoto, que lhe olhava como se não estivesse compreendendo absolutamente nada. – Venha comigo, rapaz! – chamou, e Kiki prontamente obedeceu.

Caminharam lado a lado até a sala da casa de Touro, e sentaram-se um de frente para o outro. O mais velho jogou o corpo para frente, aproximando o tronco até o cavaleiro mais moço. – Pronto para conhecer nossa história, Kiki? Pronto para conhecer Mu de Áries? Pronto para saber como tive o prazer de ser o companheiro do ser mais magnífico que conheci?

-X-X-X-

Aldebaran foi surpreendido pela criança que saltou em seus braços, escalando-lhe o corpo. – Olá, Sr. Aldebaran! Veio nos ver? – perguntou Kiki, agarrado ao pescoço do moreno.

O brasileiro gargalhou. – Sim, vim ver vocês! Mas fique longe de mim antes que seu mestre ralhe contigo, Kiki! Estou todo sujo e suado! – exclamou, colocando o menino no chão.

Kiki deu de ombros e fez um bico. – Ele não liga, tenho certeza disso. Gosta tanto do Sr. que nem se importaria se sentasse todo sujo e suado no sofá! E olha que ele odeia quando eu faço isso!

– Ai, ai, Kiki... – suspirou o moreno, refazendo-se das gargalhadas. – Só mesmo você! Ah, mas não me esqueci de você hoje! – exclamou, agachou-se e revirou as sacolas que trazia. – Olha só o que eu trouxe para você! – disse, entregando um cavalinho de madeira para o menino.

Os olhos de Kiki brilharam. – Nossa, muito obrigado, Sr. Aldebaran! Vou mostrar ao mestre! Que bonito! – e saiu, deixando o visitante sozinho, gargalhando na sala de estar da casa de Áries. Até que ele se deu conta de que ainda estava sujo, e saiu dali mais que depressa.

Subiu as escadas que levavam até Touro com pressa. Invadiu sua casa e foi correndo até seus aposentos, jogando as sacolas em cima de sua cama. Foi até o espelho e olhou-se com calma. Sandálias de couro nos pés, bermuda azul marinho um pouco abaixo do joelho, e uma camiseta branca regata já transparente e colada ao corpo pelo suor, revelando seus dois mamilos intumescidos. Os cabelos longos e escuros caíam sobre os ombros, e as sobrancelhas espessas juntavam-se e lhe davam uma carranca de causar inveja a Cassius, um brutamontes que rondava o Santuário.

– Feio! – resmungou em voz alta. Deixou-se cair em sua cama. – Feio! Como ousa tentar tocar Mu? E por que sente todas essas emoções, essas sensações estranhas, quando está perto dele? Por que essa vontade idiota de... me tocar? – perguntou-se a si mesmo. Mas passeou as mãos pelo corpo, sentindo os músculos por debaixo do tecido fino da camiseta que usava. Tirou a peça de roupa e continuou a se explorar, sentindo que seus mamilos, que já haviam endurecido quando quase tocara os cabelos de Mu, estavam ainda mais rígidos. Deixou escapar um gemido por entre os lábios entreabertos e fechou os olhos. Pensou em Mu, pensou em seu amigo. E, em seu devaneio, Mu pousava gentilmente os lábios finos sobre os seus, deitava por sobre seu peito e permitia que ele acariciasse suas costas alvas. E assim Aldebaran foi se tocando, se explorando, envolvendo-se cada vez mais na fantasia que desenhava em seus pensamentos.

Nunca ele havia pensado no amigo daquela forma. Mas já fazia algum tempo que notara que se sentia impelido a tocar em Mu. Acreditava que isso era normal, um sentimento natural de uma amizade que se cristalizava a cada ano que passavam juntos como cavaleiros de Atena. Mas não. Hoje, ao descer uma mão até a ereção que lhe doía por debaixo da bermuda, ele entendeu que o que sentia por Mu não era simples amizade. Era algo mais. Só não sabia definir bem o quê. Livrou-se da bermuda e da cueca. Arfava, o ar lhe faltava no peito. Mordeu o lábio inferior e pousou a mão sobre seu sexo túrgido. Remexeu-se na cama: aquilo não era certo. Ao menos não com Mu em seus pensamentos. Ao menos não imaginando que aquela mão era a mão de dedos finos de Mu, e não a sua mão desajeitada. Levantou-se sem se permitir o gozo, foi até o banheiro e jogou-se debaixo do chuveiro. A água gelada aplacou-lhe o desejo, e aos poucos a dor pelo prazer não revelado foi passando. Encostou a pele no azulejo frio e escorregou, sentando-se desolado no chão. A água agora não lhe fazia se sentir puro como a água do mar o fizera mais cedo naquele dia: nesse momento, a água lhe revelava tudo o que era mundano em si. "Nunca mais, nunca mais...", pensou. Prometeu a si mesmo que jamais tocaria em Mu novamente.

O tempo passou e Aldebaran manteve sua promessa. Não mais procurou o amigo para conversarem, e quando Mu o procurava ele desconversava. Claro que as idas cada vez mais constantes de Mu a Jamiel foram mais que providenciais para que o taurino conseguisse se manter forte e convicto. E foi nessa época que uma palavra de seu idioma natal, há muito esquecida, revelou-se como que por magia para o brasileiro: saudade.

0

Logo que sentiu que Aldebaran havia deixado sua casa, Mu se pôs a trabalhar. A inspiração, afinal, viera-lhe clara, clara como um sorriso. Pincéis e tintas se tornaram seus instrumentos mais preciosos, e aquele que era versado em lutas se permitiu voar. A imaginação permitiu-lhe ver a cena pronta antes mesmo da primeira gota de tinta óleo tingir a tela em branco. Em seu íntimo, não pôde deixar de imaginar que sua vida, a partir daquela revelação, era como aquela tela, pronta para receber as cores de um futuro que seria feliz. Tábula rasa, princípio de algo, era como se Mu tivesse renascido quando a verdade se despertou diante de seus olhos.

E ele teve vontade, muita vontade de dividir aquele sentimento. Queria mostrar, queria ver se o outro sentia da mesma forma. Mas resguardou-se, pois sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Aldebaran viria lhe visitar, e ele poderia, enfim, contar-lhe seu segredo. E ofertar-lhe o fruto de seu incansável trabalho.

Entretanto o tempo passou, o trabalhou terminou, e ele não veio. Arredio, era assim que Aldebaran estava. Por diversas vezes Mu subiu até Touro e tentou conversar com ele, mas parecia que o outro nunca mais tinha tempo para si. Um tanto quanto ferido, passou a inventar desculpas para ir até Jamiel. E cada vez mais se demorava por lá. Porém cada vez que lembrava da última vez que o vira, a sensação das mãos do moreno pesava-lhe nos ombros pequenos, e a vontade de ter aquelas mesmas mãos percorrendo seu corpo aumentava. Cada vez mais. Cada dia a mais era uma tortura; cada hora que passava, um momento perdido.

Mu de Áries tinha um temperamento sereno. Dificilmente se envolvia em conflitos. Sabia que havia algo de muito errado com o Patriarca, e não concordava com a maneira com que ele estava conduzindo o Santuário, mas nunca se manifestou a respeito. A não ser em confidências ao seu amigo, confidências a Aldebaran. Mas Mu sentia que, em se tratando desse sentimento novo, dessa necessidade insana que lhe tomava o corpo e a alma, ele teria de tomar uma atitude. E o quanto antes. Foi para o Santuário decidido a acertar tudo.

Chegou em sua casa e mais que rapidamente foi até o móvel em que guardara o quadro em que tão arduamente trabalhara. Fruto de seu labor, de seu suor, ele o ofertaria a quem de direito. E já sabia até como iria fazê-lo. Sorrindo, foi ao quarto de seu aprendiz. O garoto estava quase adormecido, cansado pela viagem. Mu sentou-se a seu lado, na beirada da cama, e passou as mãos por seus cabelos, num gesto quase paternal. – Kiki, pode me fazer um favor? – perguntou sorrindo.

– _Hmmmm_ – o garoto gemeu, revirando-se na cama. Abriu os olhos. – Sim, Mestre.

– Pois vá até a casa de Aldebaran e lhe leve isso. – mandou, e entregou um pacote quadrado, embrulhado em papel pardo e barbante ao menino. – E pergunte a ele se posso visitá-lo.

Kiki assentiu com a cabeça, tomou o pacote nas mãos e teletransportou-se até a casa de Touro. Quanto antes ele fosse, antes voltava. Quanto antes voltasse, antes dormiria. E dormir era a única coisa que Kiki queria naquele momento.

-X-X-X-

– Espera um minuto, Sr. Aldebaran! – pediu Kiki, com as duas mãos espalmadas em direção ao homem mais velho. – O Sr. então está me dizendo que eu fui o alcoviteiro nessa história?

O taurino gargalhou. – Bem, de uma certa forma... sim!

O menino ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ora essa, então está explicado porque me aturaram durante tanto tempo! Tinham uma dívida comigo, embora nem eu mesmo o soubesse! Muito ardiloso, o Mestre Mu.

– Ai, ai, Kiki... – Aldebaran suspirou, refazendo-se do riso. – Você sempre consegue me fazer rir, não é mesmo? Mas enfim, quer que eu continue a história, ou não há necessidade?

– Longe de mim! Estou cada vez mais curioso! – exclamou o garoto. – Posso ter crescido, mas ainda tenho a curiosidade infantil daquele pequeno Kiki que vivia correndo por aí...

– Eu sei disso! Como sei disso! – murmurou Aldebaran. – Mas enfim... – cerrou os olhos e engoliu em seco, pois as lembranças, a essa altura, eram quase palpáveis. O brasileiro sentia que, se esticasse as mãos, poderia tocá-las sem o menor problema.

-X-X-X-

Aldebaran riu quando viu Kiki, sonolento, parado sob os umbrais de sua casa, chamando por si. Agachou-se aos pés do garoto e sorriu, daquele jeito que Kiki sempre conseguia que sorrisse. – Boa noite, Kiki. Já é tarde. Precisa de alguma coisa?

O menino esfregou os olhos. – Não, Sr. Aldebaran. Foi meu Mestre quem me pediu para lhe entregar isso. – explicou, e estendeu o pacote para o taurino.

O moreno pegou o pacote tosco e se levantou. Franziu o cenho, pois fora Mu quem lhe mandara aquilo. E, pela forma, só poderia ser... – Um quadro! – exclamou. – Mas será que enfim Mu conseguiu terminá-lo? – disse alto, numa pergunta retórica que ecoou sem resposta. Quebrou o fio de barbante sem dificuldade, e rasgou o papel pardo. O que se revelou diante de seus olhos fez seus olhos marejarem: era uma pintura a óleo, como Mu gostava de pintar, que retratava uma cena bem incomum. Aldebaran e Mu, vestindo suas armaduras douradas, e Kiki logo atrás dos dois, sorrindo. E o brasileiro não deixou de notar que, na pintura, Mu e ele roçavam as mãos, quase imperceptivelmente. "Um convite para uma vida?", ele pensou. "Não, não pode ser...", suspirou resignado, balançando a cabeça em negação.

– Sr. Aldebaran! – chamou Kiki, tirando o moreno de seus devaneios. – Mu pediu para perguntar se ele pode subir até aqui, agora.

O moreno coçou a cabeça. Foi invadido novamente por todas as dúvidas, todas as vontades, todo o desejo. E toda proibição. Mas o quadro em sua mão lhe sinalizava uma esperança, e ele assentiu. – Diga a seu mestre, Kiki, que ele pode vir aqui. Que foi, é, e sempre será bem vindo em minha casa.

0

Não demorou muito e Mu estava na casa de Touro. Vestia uma túnica curta azul-céu de seda, presa por uma faixa branca que se enrolava em sua cintura. Nos pés, calçava sandálias gregas de couro, cujas tiras subiam e entrelaçavam-se em suas pernas. Os cabelos ele os trazia soltos: longos e sedosos cabelos lavanda caindo por suas costas. Os olhos, de um verde profundo, encaravam Aldebaran com uma expressão estranha, que o brasileiro jamais havia visto nele antes. Uma das mãos Mu mantinha fechada sobre o peito. – Boa noite, Aldebaran. Espero que não esteja atrapalhando.

– Você nunca atrapalha... – respondeu o brasileiro, laconicamente. Este, diante da visão do outro, sentia-se feio. Nunca seria digno da beleza de Mu, e já havia se conformado com isso. Perante o outro, sua figura grande e desajeitada parecia ainda mais medonha. Vestia uma camiseta regata branca, ele as tinha aos montes e as adorava; calças de abrigo cinzas; e estava descalço. Aldebaran estava longe de ser feio, mas amava tanto a Mu que assim se sentia: feio, indigno de tocá-lo. E, nesse momento, evitava olhar-lhe nos olhos.

Mu suspirou. Ele simplesmente não entendia. Não conseguia entender porque Aldebaran subitamente parecia fugir de si. Para ele era claro: todo o sentimento, toda a cumplicidade que os dois compartilharam desde a infância, tinha evoluído naturalmente, subido alguns degraus na escala de sentimentos e se tornado amor. Como algo poderia ser mais simples do que isso? Mu amava Aldebaran, e tinha plena convicção de que o outro amava-lhe também. Afinal, não tinha o moreno suspirado ao pousar as mãos em seus ombros? Não tinha ele estremecido? Mu sentira, não havia como negar. – Mas você tem estado distante. Muito distante. – disse, em tom altivo, aproximando-se do moreno que lhe dava as costas.

O taurino abaixou a cabeça. Era verdade, o que fazer? Mu estava certo. Como sempre. Aldebaran estava com medo, medo do que sentia, medo de com sua luxúria macular o amigo querido. – Você também. Nunca passou tanto tempo em Jamiel quanto nos últimos meses.

– Estive fugindo, Aldebaran... – murmurou o ariano.

– Do Patriarca? Entendo... – tornou o brasileiro.

Mu aproximou-se ainda mais do outro, chegando bem perto do moreno. Que, por sua vez, mantinha-se de costas para ele, com as duas mãos apoiadas num móvel de jacarandá, os braços esticados, as costas curvadas. Os cabelos negros caíam em torno do rosto do brasileiro, e Mu percebeu que ele mantinha os olhos fechados. – Não só dos mandos e desmandos do Patriarca, Aldebaran. Mas também de sua indiferença. – confessou. Colou o corpo às costas do outro, e com uma mão envolveu-lhe a cintura. – Recebeu meu presente?

O presente. O quadro. O retrato de um sonho, de um desejo. A promessa de uma vida em tinta óleo, que já pairava na sala de jantar da casa de Touro. – Recebi. E foi um golpe baixo mandá-lo por Kiki. Você sabe que não resisto ao garoto! – riu, nervosamente. A mão de Mu em sua cintura fez com que um calor bom, uma sensação completamente nova, invadisse seu corpo. Ele se sentia morno, e soube que jamais conseguiria resistir.

O ariano ficou na ponta dos pés e colou o queixo às costas arqueadas do outro, de modo que sua boca alcançou o ouvido de Aldebaran. Riu. – Não resiste a Kiki. Sei bem disso. Mas, na verdade, eu gostaria que você parasse de resistir a mim.

O brasileiro arrepiou-se por inteiro. Ele não sentia sozinho: era correspondido. E aquela declaração singela, simples, feita à meia luz numa noite qualquer, foi o melhor presente que poderia ter recebido em toda sua vida. Tomou a mão de Mu que pairava sobre sua barriga e levou-a à boca, depositando nela um beijo doce. – Eu não conseguiria resistir mais, Mu. Eu não conseguiria.

Mu sorriu. Baixou o rosto e esfregou-o nas costas de Aldebaran, sentindo o corpo dele por debaixo do tecido. – Você me fez uma promessa, e eu quero que a cumpra.

– Qual promessa? – perguntou o moreno, que já arfava. As carícias de Mu eram quase inocentes, mas o desejo que sentia por ele era tão grande que o moreno já sentia seu corpo responder com malícia aos estímulos do outro.

O ariano nada disse. Tomou uma das mãos de Aldebaran e foi caminhando com ele em direção ao quarto, que ele sabia muito bem onde ficava: conhecia a casa de Touro tão bem quanto conhecia sua própria. Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra, concentrando-se apenas um no outro, e no mundo de possibilidades que aquela cama lhes acenava. Mu sentou-se no banco da penteadeira e abriu a mão que até então permanecera fechada. Aldebaran sorriu quando lá viu a fita de seda vermelha com a qual havia presenteado o amigo, e entendeu qual promessa ele tinha de cumprir. Tomou a fita da mão de Mu e, titubeando, tocou nos cabelos lavanda que tanto admirava, que tanto amava. Ajoelhou atrás de Mu e cheirou os fios sedosos: flor de laranjeira. Fechou os olhos e aspirou aquele cheiro mais profundamente: era bom, era tudo muito bom.

Passou então uma das mãos por debaixo dos cabelos do ariano, os dedos fechando-se no pescoço alvo, o polegar esfregando-lhe a nuca. Mu tombou a cabeça para trás, tocando momentaneamente no ombro de Aldebaran, e suspirou pesadamente. Os olhos, fechados, aumentavam ainda mais a sensação boa que lhe percorria a espinha. O corpo, macio, tremulava ante o carinho do brasileiro. E Aldebaran, cuidadosamente, empurrou a cabeça do ariano para frente. Abriu a fita e enrolou nos cabelos lavanda, até que, por fim, conseguiu prendê-los num rabo de cavalo baixo. – Promessa cumprida. – murmurou.

Mu virou-se e encarou Aldebaran nos olhos. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, e o acariciou pausadamente. O brasileiro tomou sua mão e a beijou mais uma vez, e o ariano sorriu. Mu enlaçou os braços no pescoço do taurino e atirou-se de encontro a ele, abraçando-o forte, como se nunca mais quisesse se desfazer daquele abraço. E, a bem da verdade, nenhum dos dois queria. Aldebaran beijou o pescoço marmóreo de Mu, esfregou os lábios pela pele já quente pelo desejo há tanto tempo contido. Lambeu, provou o gosto de Mu, e viu que era bom. Muito bom. E Mu, por sua vez, deixou-se levar: tombou o pescoço para trás, dando total acesso ao brasileiro que, um tanto mais afoito, segurava os cabelos do ariano com força, sentindo-se invadido por uma luxúria sem tamanho.

– Pára, por favor... – arfou Mu. – Quero fazer isso enquanto ainda raciocino. Quero guardar esse momento para sempre comigo! – pediu. E então aproximou seus lábios dos de Aldebaran, roçando-os provocativamente no outro. Aquela foi a primeira vez que o moreno sentiu o hálito quente de Mu, e ele jamais o esqueceria. Aldebaran tomou o lábio inferior do outro e o sugou com paixão, logo em seguida abandonando aquele pedaço de carne inchada para lamber a boca do outro. E só então os dois colaram os lábios, abriram as bocas e entrelaçaram as línguas. Sorveram-se, embriagaram-se na saliva um do outro: aquilo era bálsamo, era um néctar melhor que o dos deuses. Ao separarem o primeiro dos inúmeros beijos, Mu encostou a boca ao ouvido de Aldebaran. – Agora estou completamente pronto. Quero me perder de mim mesmo em você.

Aldebaran sorriu. Não precisava de mais nenhum incentivo. Ergueu o outro no colo e atirou-o à cama. Admirou-o: era lindo. E então, lembrou-se de si mesmo, e a verdade inexorável se fez presente mais uma vez: ele era feio, muito feio, indigno. Deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se da cama. – Eu não posso, Mu. Não posso macular você. Afrodite, Afrodite é homem para você, e não eu.

O lemuriano apoiou-se com os dois cotovelos na cama, erguendo o tronco. Franziu o cenho. – Afrodite? Você está maluco, Aldebaran? O que eu ia querer com aquele homem horrendo?

– Horrendo, Mu? Todos o chamam de o mais belo. É por isso que ele é o homem certo pra você, e não eu, que sou horrível.

Mu soltou um suspiro e sorriu. – Ah, agora entendo. Entendo tudo. Ah, meu querido, você é lindo. Você sim é o mais belo de todos. Pois consegue ver a beleza das coisas simples da vida, ao contrário de Afrodite, cuja única preocupação sempre foi e sempre será o próprio umbigo. E se você não for bonito, Aldebaran, não sei quem é. Seu corpo, sua pele... por Atena, se você não se acha bonito deve estar cego. E agora venha, por favor. Já adiamos isso por demais!

Aldebaran virou-se para a cama e sorriu. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e sua mente foi invadida pela certeza de que teria uma vida feliz. Feliz, ao lado de Mu. Não disse nada, palavras naquele momento só iriam atrapalhar. Caminhou até a cama e se colocou de quatro sobre Mu, engatinhando sobre ele. O ariano sorriu e levou uma das mãos à barriga do moreno por debaixo da camiseta. Aldebaran fechou os olhos e arfou, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás. Finalmente, deixou-se cair sobre Mu, beijando-o mais uma vez.

As bocas se separaram e Aldebaran passou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto de Mu: olhos, sobrancelhas, bochechas, e especialmente as duas adoráveis pintas na testa do amado. Enquanto isso, as mãos de dedos ágeis do ariano já haviam subido a camiseta do moreno até o peito, e então o brasileiro levantou o tronco, tirando a peça e revelando um tórax que parecia esculpido por algum renascentista italiano. Mu arregalou os olhos e, mostrando agilidade e graça, inverteu as posições, sentando-se sobre a barriga de Aldebaran.

Foi então que Aldebaran soube que o céu era o deleite do toque de uma língua quente passeando por seu corpo suado. Aquilo não era profano, era transcendental. A língua de Mu percorria, delineava seus músculos, e sugava seus mamilos cada vez mais rígidos. E ele resfolegava, dobrando a cabeça para trás de modo a empurrar seu peito para frente, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre si e Mu. Suas mãos percorriam as costas do outro, e ele amaldiçoou o tecido que impedia o toque completo: queria unir-se a Mu, ser com ele um só, e assim atingir o mais alto estado de transcendência. Habilmente desfez a amarra da faixa da cintura do ariano e atirou o tecido longe. E Mu, entendendo as intenções do outro, sentou-se novamente sobre ele e permitiu que Aldebaran levantasse o tronco para frente e, com as mãos másculas, retirasse o tecido que cobria seu corpo.

Ainda naquela posição, Mu sentado sobre o colo de Aldebaran, os dois se abraçaram. E as mãos percorriam os corpos numa ânsia insana de conhecer, e tomar como sua, cada parte do corpo um do outro. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, dessa vez com mais volúpia, mais paixão. O toque da pele de bronze de Aldebaran com a pele de mármore de Mu gerava eletricidade, que percorria a espinha de ambos, fazia o sangue fervilhar e a respiração ofegar. O ariano envolveu a cintura do moreno com as pernas alongadas, e o brasileiro gemeu alto ao sentir sua ereção, ainda presa na calça de abrigo, tocar as nádegas firmes do amante. A necessidade era cada vez maior, a vontade crescia a cada toque e a luxúria acinzentava os olhos verdes de Mu e refletia fogo nos olhos negros de Aldebaran. O brasileiro estreitou os olhos e mergulhou no tórax firme do ariano, lambendo em êxtase um mamilo róseo, que intumesceu ante o contato de sua boca. Mu gritou, completamente fora de si, e Aldebaran sorriu. – I-isso n-não é justo... – murmurou o lemuriano, agarrado aos cabelos de ébano do moço que lhe arrancava sussurros e gemidos de prazer. – E-eu também quero... te ver... inteiro...

Aldebaran compreendeu muito bem o que aquelas palavras significavam. Com algum pesar afastou Mu de si e se levantou, ficando de pé ao lado da cama. Tirou a calça e logo em seguida a samba canção preta, sem pressa. Então finalmente surgiu, completamente nu, e aos olhos de Mu foi como se o taurino fosse um deus grego esculpido em bronze por um expoente renascentista. O lemuriano guardaria aquela cena para sempre na memória. Foi somente aí que os olhos de Mu encararam o desejo do outro, pulsante. "Grandioso!", pensou Mu e sorriu, cheio de luxúria. Lambeu os lábios e, instintivamente, sentou-se à beirada da cama e abraçou as pernas de Aldebaran, trazendo-o para perto de si. Agarrado às nádegas do moreno, ele afundou-se na ereção latejante: passeou a língua com calma pela glande, lambeu a extensão do membro, circundou-o em movimentos ora lentos, ora rápidos. Aldebaran, olhos abaixados, vidrado com a visão daquele mundo lavanda sobre si, agarrou-se aos cabelos adorados de Mu e só aí cerrou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando-se levar por aquela exploração quase insuportável que o outro fazia em si.

O brasileiro gemia coisas incontroláveis, e Mu parecia completamente envolvido com o que fazia, a ponto de nem percebê-lo. Deixou de sugá-lo para tocar o membro banhado de saliva com as mãos, senti-lo pulsar ante seu toque. O ariano sentia-se poderoso, poderoso por ser capaz de subjugar um homem como Aldebaran somente com a língua e as mãos. Aquela era uma sensação adorável, e ele sorriu. E então afundou-se novamente no membro do taurino, completamente embevecido com aquela sensação nova. – A-agora voc-cê é o in-justo, Mu. Pára, por favor. – pediu o moreno, um tanto quanto titubeante: ele queria livrar-se da tortura que Mu lhe impunha, explodindo de uma vez só em prazer. Mas aquela era uma exploração mútua, e havia muitas coisas que Aldebaran também queria descobrir.

Como que acordando de um sonho bom, o ariano afastou-se do outro. Seus lábios estavam inchados e o rosto vermelho pelo desejo. O coração disparara em seu peito, e ele caiu de costas na cama, imaginando o que poderia ser melhor do que aquilo. Logo ele descobriu, pois foi a vez de Aldebaran provar o gosto de Mu como ele antes o fizera. E o brasileiro foi mais paciente: primeiro, tocou no membro do outro com as pontas dos dedos, como alguém que toca uma peça delicada de cristal. Aldebaran estava ajoelhado no chão, de frente para a cama, e Mu simplesmente deitou-se e apoiou as pernas nos ombros fortes do moreno. Deixou-se levar. E o moreno não o decepcionou: abocanhou-o de uma vez só, mas sorveu com calma. Lambeu, beijou, esfregou as mãos. E depois novamente sugou. Sentir o membro do outro preencher sua boca por completo foi algo único, maravilhoso. E ver que Mu arfava, gemendo coisas desconexas, o deixava ainda mais feliz. E cada vez mais excitado. O ariano agarrava-se com força aos lençóis, e sentia-se cada vez mais próximo do prazer máximo. – Pára, querido. Pára. – ordenou.

Nenhum dos dois jamais tinha feito aquilo antes, mas parecia que haviam sido programados para aquilo. Aldebaran obedeceu à ordem de seu amante e deitou-se sobre ele. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, misturando o gosto de um e de outro nas bocas inchadas de desejo. A pele de ambos, banhada de suor, roçava. As ereções embebidas em saliva esfregavam-se uma na outra. Sem dúvida nenhuma, aquilo era o céu. Comunhão divina. – Aldebaran, eu quero te sentir dentro de mim. Preciso me sentir completamente seu. Me faça seu, querido. Me faça seu.

Música. As palavras de Mu eram como música para os ouvidos de Aldebaran, e ele sorriu. Encarou o ariano nos olhos. – Tem certeza? Não acho que isso seja muito... fácil. E não quero te machucar.

O lemuriano agarrou-se aos cabelos de Aldebaran e colou sua testa à testa dele. – Tenho. E como tenho. E sei que você jamais me machucaria. Se for preciso, peço para que você pare. Mas, por favor... eu preciso. – grunhiu Mu. E foi então que Aldebaran foi contemplado com a visão mais linda do mundo: seu amado virou-se de bruços na cama e empinou as nádegas para cima, apoiando o rosto de perfil no travesseiro, suas costas curvadas num quase "u". Mu respirava pesadamente, e mal podia esperar para se sentir completamente preenchido, pertencido, ao outro. – Meu Aldebaran... – o ariano suspirou.

O brasileiro estava emocionado, embevecido com a entrega do outro. Ajoelhou-se atrás dele e levou dois dedos à boca do lemuriano, que lambeu-os com luxúria. O moreno sempre fora controlado, mas controlar o próprio corpo ante a tamanhos estímulos externos estava cada vez mais difícil. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, introduzindo um dedo dentro do amante. Mu soltou um grito abafado, e este não tinha sido de prazer. Mas logo o brasileiro passeava dois dedos dentro dele, e Mu se embalava, como que pedindo por mais.

Aldebaran com um dedo da mão livre percorreu a espinha de Mu, e logo em seguida retirou-se de dentro dele. Posicionou-se atrás do amante e encostou a ereção na entrada do outro. Gemeram os dois. E o moreno entrou, vagarosamente e com dificuldade: seu membro doía, e ele sabia que Mu devia estar se sentindo como que rasgando por dentro. Mas, por fim, conseguiu ficar por inteiro dentro do outro. Dobrou o tronco para frente, colando o peito nas costas de Mu. O rosto de Aldebaran pousou-se delicadamente sobre o rosto de Mu, os dois deitados de perfil. Os fios lavanda misturaram-se aos fios negros por sobre o travesseiro branco, numa mistura de cores deliciosamente bela.

Pararam os dois, acostumando-se àquilo. O corpo de Mu doía pela invasão, e Aldebaran sentia-se estrangulado no aperto de Mu. Arfavam os dois, e o moreno espalmou uma mão no peito alvo do ariano. – Quando você quiser... – murmurou e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do outro.

O corpo de Aldebaran pesava sobre si, e Mu sentia-se invadido, preenchido: era uma dor insuportável, mas mesmo assim ele queria mais. O rosto do brasileiro sobre o seu rosto dava-lhe aconchego, e a mão dele espalmada em seu peito dava-lhe apoio. É, era perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito. – Então comece, querido. Pois quero você mais do que nunca.

O moreno sorriu e lambeu a bochecha do outro. E começou a se arremeter, devagar, nele: entrando e saindo, sem pressa, mas com paixão. Paixão. Só podia ser essa a força que queimava aqueles dois corpos, que agora já se embalavam num ritmo próprio, único, cadência rítmica que nem mesmo o melhor dos maestros seria capaz de impor. Mu arremetia-se para trás, tomado por uma luxúria que jamais imaginou que pudesse possuir. E Aldebaran, este cada vez mais tentava se controlar, para não acabar logo com aquela deliciosa tortura. E o lemuriano, completamente fora de si e necessitado de alívio, procurou a mão de Aldebaran que estava em seu peito e levou-a até seu sexo. E agora, sim, estavam completamente embalados, completamente sincronizados. Sinfonia perfeita. Em um crescendo de notas épicas, os dois gritavam, e não havia pensamento: somente sentiam. A melodia de Mu foi a primeira a esvaecer, a voltar à cadência vagarosa de uma balada romântica: explodiu de prazer com um grito rouco nas mãos do brasileiro. Não muito tempo depois foi a vez de Aldebaran, em uma arremetida maior, despejar-se completamente no corpo amado.

Exaustos, os dois deixaram-se cair na cama macia. Aldebaran abraçou-se a Mu e tirou os fios de cabelo que grudavam em seu rosto suado. Sorriam. – Eu te amo, Mu. Eu te amo, Zeus sabe o quanto eu te amo! – confessou, finalmente, o sentimento que lhe sufocava o peito.

Mu fechou e abriu os olhos, e sentiu-os marejarem. – Eu também. Aldebaran, meu querido, meu amor!

-X-X-X-

– Sr. Aldebaran? Sr. Aldebaran? – chamava Kiki. O taurino parecia que não estava mais ali: seus olhos negros encaravam o nada, e ele não piscava. O coração havia disparado, e a respiração estava entrecortada. – Sr. Aldebaran, o que foi?

O brasileiro foi tirado de suas recordações nada castas pelo chamado de Kiki. Suava, tremia. – Que saudade! – conseguiu murmurar. Levantou os olhos e encarou Kiki, que lhe chacoalhava. – Acalme-se, garoto, estou bem. O que aconteceu?

– Não sei. De repente o Sr. parou de falar e ficou estático, fitando o nada... – o garoto explicou. – Está se sentindo bem?

Aldebaran suspirou. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e sorriu. – Estou me sentindo ótimo, Kiki.

– Então continue! Continue a me contar sobre você e Mu! – pediu o mais jovem.

– Sabe, Kiki, o fato de sermos os dois homens jamais nos atrapalhou. Não havia culpa nisso. Não mesmo. Talvez por estarmos num ambiente em que a Grécia antiga ainda vive, talvez porque o amor sempre foi grande demais. Não sei.

– E isso importa? – perguntou o menino. – Eu nunca achei que importasse! Mas continue. Afinal, ainda não me explicou sobre a música. Aquela, que eu cantarolo de vez em quando...

– Ah, a música... – sorriu Aldebaran. – A música...

-X-X-X-

O namoro de Aldebaran e Mu transcorria normalmente. Os dois se amavam e isso era visível, mas nunca ninguém lhes perguntou nada. Ninguém precisava saber de nada, ninguém se importava com nada, contanto que, quando fosse preciso, os dois não se importassem um com o outro mas sim com a Deusa. Entretanto, durante algum tempo essa preocupação passou longe dos habitantes do Santuário de Atena. Embora o Patriarca cometesse alguns abusos, obrigando Mu a refugiar-se em raiva em Jamiel (e Aldebaran a visitá-lo por aquelas bandas inúmeras vezes), não havia nenhum perigo iminente. A vida era boa, e os amantes deliciavam-se em êxtase. Tinham esperança de uma vida feliz.

E, quando estavam protegidos pelas paredes de casa, viviam como qualquer casal de apaixonados. Mu adorava peixe ao molho de maracujá, e Aldebaran fez questão de aprender a cozinhar o prato. O taurino deliciava-se em descer até Atenas e passar horas pelas lojas locais, comprando coisas úteis e outras nem tão úteis assim, e Mu o acompanhava. E assim, a vida prosseguia, tranqüila, sem maiores desafios.

Mu, pé ante pé, entrou no quarto de seu aprendiz, pois tinha certeza de que encontraria o amante lá. E, realmente, lá estava o brasileiro, cantarolando com uma voz estranhamente suave para seu porte uma canção numa língua que Mu desconhecia. E os olhos de Kiki pesavam, cada vez mais, até que o pequeno adormeceu. O moreno pousou um beijo na testa do garoto e cobriu-o, virando-se somente então para a porta. Encontrou Mu sorrindo encantadoramente para si, e sorriu de volta, mas com um gesto indicou ao outro que não fizesse barulho. Deixaram o quarto e fecharam a porta.

Mu riu. – Como é que você consegue fazê-lo dormir? Ele só dorme fácil quando volta de viagem, ou quando treina muito. A criança parece que puxa energia da própria Atena!

– Eu canto para ele, só isso. – respondeu Aldebaran, envolvendo a cintura do amante com o braço. – Ele gosta que cantem pra ele.

– Você está é acostumando-o mal, isso sim! – sorriu Mu. – Ele não pode ter essas frescuras!

– Ora Mu, deixe o menino! – retrucou o taurino de cara fechada. – E você soube?

– Da convocação do Patriarca? Soube, sim! – murmurou o ariano. – Parece-me que o Santuário foi invadido. Cavaleiros de bronze, pelo que ouvi.

– E o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Aldebaran.

– Não sei quanto a você, mas pretendo não me envolver. E, se os invasores me convencerem de que sua causa é justa, sou capaz até de ajudá-los. – tornou Mu, sentando-se no colo do amante.

– Você é louco. O Patriarca pode não ser justo em tudo o que faz, mas ainda assim é o Patriarca, Mu!

– E quem me garante isso? Já viu o rosto dele? Porque eu já há anos que não o vejo. Nunca se esqueça, meu amor, de que Shion foi meu Mestre. E aquele, definitivamente, não se parece com o Shion que conheci.

Aldebaran deu de ombros. – Seja como for, eu vou lutar.

– Você é um homem bom, e justo, Aldebaran. – sorriu Mu. – E vai saber se deve ou não derrotá-los. Somente prometa que não irá morrer.

– Eu prometo, Mu. Eu prometo.

0

E então aconteceu, finalmente, a Batalha pelo Santuário. E Mu, mais uma vez, provou estar certo em seu julgamento. O Mestre não era mais Shion de Áries, covardemente assassinado por Saga de Gêmeos. Houve baixas entre os cavaleiros de ouro, mas Mu e Aldebaran, justos e amantes da verdade, sobreviveram. E, uma vez mais, pensaram estar seguros, poupados do destino cruel de morrer pela Deusa.

Infelizmente, não foi bem assim. A Guerra Santa, que todos temiam, finalmente se abateu sob o Santuário. E ali, Aldebaran pereceu. Lutou bravamente, e morreu observando a flor cor de lavanda que Karima, uma menina filha de uma serva e que lhe tinha muito apreço, havia lhe dado dias antes. – Tome, Sr. Aldebaran. Achei essa flor enquanto brincava no campo, e ela é da cor dos cabelos do Sr. Mu. Sei como gosta dos cabelos dele! – sussurrara-lhe a garota, prendendo o riso com as mãos por cima dos lábios. Foi essa a maneira que o taurino escolheu para morrer, agarrado a Mu.

O ariano, por sua vez, lutou bravamente. Foi peça fundamental na Guerra. Viu amigos queridos morrerem, viu amigos queridos virarem inimigos pérfidos, e antigos inimigos lutarem nas fileiras da justiça. Ao fim de tudo, entretanto, o destino sorrira-lhes mais uma vez e a Deusa, movida por compaixão extrema, ressuscitou os cavaleiros que haviam tombado. E, mais uma vez, Aldebaran e Mu iludiram-se com a promessa de uma vida tranqüila e feliz. Juntos.

E assim passaram-se os dias, passaram-se os anos. E os dois cada vez mais se amavam. Cúmplices, eram felizes. E Aldebaran, durante toda a infância de Kiki, era o único que conseguia fazê-lo dormir.

– Que música você canta pra ele? – perguntava Mu.

– Segredo! – respondia Aldebaran, rindo. – Sou melhor com crianças do que você.

Mu dava de ombros. – E você acha que me preocupo? Fico feliz! Pelo menos você o faz dormir...

– Eu te amo!

– Eu também!

0

Mas parecia que a felicidade dos dois jamais seria duradoura. Aconteceu. Todos sempre pensavam que a guerra, que as batalhas, as lutas sangrentas seriam a única coisa capaz de matar um cavaleiro de Atena. Todos se esqueceram que, no fim das contas, eles eram apenas humanos. E foi assim que Mu de Áries adoeceu. E, contra um inimigo tão ínfimo quanto um vírus parasita que lhe comia as entranhas, o cosmo não foi arma suficiente. Caiu morto numa tarde fria de outono, em que as oliveiras perdiam as folhas. O vento úmido invadia a casa, e o céu escureceu no momento em que ele, agarrado aos cabelos negros de Aldebaran, respirou pela última vez nesse mundo. Sussurrou um "obrigado" no ouvido do moreno e fechou os olhos, para nunca mais abri-los.

-X-X-X-

– E foi assim, Kiki. Foi assim que Mu, que nosso Mu, nos foi covardemente tomado dos braços. – finalizou Aldebaran, com um suspiro. – E vamos, pois está quase na hora.

– Espera, Sr. Aldebaran! – pediu o garoto, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Eu nunca consegui entender porque ele morreu assim. Num Santuário que reúne pessoas de tamanho poder, poderíamos ter feito alguma coisa. Atena, Atena poderia ter impedido. Ou então, poderia tê-lo ressuscitado. Não é justo!

– Não sejamos egoístas, Kiki. Não foi um simples vírus que matou Mu. Foram os deuses. – pontuou o brasileiro. Kiki franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, como se perguntasse o porquê daquilo. – Mu era uma pessoa maravilhosa, Kiki. Os deuses requisitaram sua presença. É compreensível, não? – sorriu o brasileiro.

Sim, era compreensível. Mas jamais seria justo. – Vamos, é hora! – exclamou o garoto.

Aldebaran e Kiki desceram as escadas até o lugar em que repousava toda a tristeza do Santuário. Aos heróis mortos, a última morada. O cemitério era um lugar lúgubre, pesado, cercado por uma atmosfera sombria e triste, melancolicamente triste. Os dois suspiravam, e não escondiam as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos acinzentados pela dor. Todos já estavam lá, aguardando. Cumprimentaram-nos com um aceno de cabeça. Naquela data, era sempre assim. Àquela hora, reuniam-se em volta do túmulo de Mu, celebrando no aniversário de morte aquele que fora tão especial em vida.

O mesmo vento úmido cortava o cemitério, e as folhas das oliveiras passeavam entre eles, carregadas pela brisa. Era outono, e o vermelho e o marrom das folhas caídas misturavam-se, dando ao ambiente um tom ainda mais triste, de morte. Folhas mortas cobriam o túmulo de Mu. De mãos dadas, Aldebaran e Kiki abriram caminho por entre os outros cavaleiros, cujos rostos pesavam de tristeza. E saudade.

– Saudade... – murmurou Aldebaran. – Saudade!

Ajoelhou-se diante da lápide, e com os dedos traçou o nome de seu cavaleiro adorado. – Sabe, Kiki, ele sempre quis que eu lhe ensinasse a música que cantava pra você. Eu nunca o fiz, mas acho que nunca é tarde demais. Você me ajuda? – perguntou o moreno, levantando-se.

– Com todo o prazer, Sr. Aldebaran. Com todo o prazer!

_Como vai você?_

_Preciso saber de sua vida..._

_Peça alguém pra me contar sobre o seu dia_

_Anoiteceu e eu preciso só saber_

_Como vai você?_

_Que já modificou a minha vida_

_Razão de minha paz já esquecida_

_Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você_

_Vem, que a sede de te amar me faz melhor_

_Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor_

_Preciso tanto me fazer feliz_

_Vem, que o tempo pode afastar nós dois_

_Não deixe tanta vida pra depois_

_Eu só preciso saber_

_Como vai você?_

As palavras foram esmorecendo conforme a canção ia terminando. E Aldebaran teve a esperança de que o vento fosse capaz de levá-las até Mu. Que, onde quer que estivesse, saberia que, na terra, seu amante sentia... _saudade_.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: (_Fic escrita para o I challenge da comunidade Aldebaran & Mu yaoi, proposto por Enfermeira-chan_) Bom, aqui está, minha primeira Aldebaran X Mu. Não conheço nada do casal, e andei perguntando informações aqui e ali. Pretensioso de minha parte participar desse challenge, e ainda mais pretensioso ainda escrever uma fic dessas, que mais parece um drama mexicano saído diretamente da emissora do tio Silvio Santos. Mas a inspiração veio, e simplesmente tive de escrever. E foi com total respeito ao casal. Espero que tenha ficado ao menos agradável.

**Em tempo**: a música é Como vai você?, do Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeei Roberto Carlos. É brega mas é bonita, vai?


End file.
